1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system with recipe copying function, in which a plurality of processing stations for processing substrates and a management station are mutually connected to one another to comprise a computer network. The substrates include various types such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photo masks, glass substrates for liquid-crystal display devices, and substrates for optical disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate processing system generally comprises a plurality of processing stations for processing or treating substrates, for example, semiconductor wafers. Each processing station includes a plurality of processing units for coating a resist on a wafer, washing a wafer, carrying out heat treatment, and the like. Each processing station operates according to a processing recipe which defines the order of conveyance of semiconductor wafers to the respective processing units and the processing conditions in each processing unit.
In a conventional system, an operator would take a floppy disk, on which processing recipes are stored, to each processing station and thereby transfer from the floppy disk a desired processing recipe to the processing station. This procedure requires substantial labor and time.